World is Mine!
by Porcelain-Rabbit
Summary: Kumpulan drabble tentang Fem!Mitsunari si tuan putri dan Ieyasu si nggak peka. Based on dat Vocaloid song. Contains (fail) humor and sometimes fluff. POV Author alias narator.
1. Prologue?

Disclaimer:Sengoku BASARA bukan punya saya. World is Mine (c) to Supercell/Ryo.

* * *

Alkisah, di suatu tempat, sebut aja jepang (YA ITU NAMANYA WOI) hiduplah dua orang remaja SMA. Dan kisah ini menceritakan tentang mereka berdua.

Teteret teretetet teeeet (suara terompet)

Pagi itu, terlihat seorang remaja cewek berambut panjang sepinggang dengan poni yang amat sangat tidak wajar /diinjekmitsunari/ dan bentuk kepala yang lonjong udah kayak telor itu /ditusukmitsunari/ lagi berdiri sambil senderan ke tiang listrik (widiw, kagak kesetrum tuh?) Sambil hentak-hentakin kaki ke aspal jalanan. Dari mukanya ketahuan banget kalau orang-poni-kepala-telor /DISEMBELIHMITSUNARI/ itu lagi bete. Kenapa? Penasaran? /enggak/ /Ikurinrapopo/

"Mitsu-chaan!"

Cewek yang bernama Mitsunari (Fem!Mitsunari:KASIH TAUNYA DARI TADI NAPE?! KEPALA TELOR NDASMU!) Itu menoleh ke arah lelaki bertubuh tinggi besar.

Tiba-tiba...

'JEDEBUGH!'

Ooouh, cowok itu ditinju. Mantaf broh.

"S-sakit..."

"Bodoh! Kau membuatku menunggu lama! Bukannya aku sudah bilang, membuatku menunggu itu bukan pilihan?!"

"Ma-maafkan aku, Mitsu-chan!"

Dan seperti itulah keseharian cowok bernama Iey[asu] (Ieyasu:minta ditinju ya? ^^|Auth:i-iya, ampun bang) itu.

* * *

A/N

Halo saya kembali lagi dengan kumpulan drabble. Kenapa drabble? Soalnya saya masih belum ada kesempatan megang lappie jadi yah... lagipula saya lagi males. Humornya fail orz. Pokoknya the worst FF ever fawawaw~

Oke saya nggak mau banyak bacot babay.


	2. Perkenalan karakter

Tokugawa Ieyasu.

Cowok kelas 11 itu adalah cowok yang lumayan ganteng, baik hati, perhatian, rajin belajar, berbakti pada orang tua dan rajin menabung. Pokoknya orang ini udah nyaris sempurna. Nyaris, soalnya saya nggak mau bikin Garry stu. Enggak deng. Oke, saya akan menjaga kewarasan saya sebagai author.

Kekurangannya adalah... orang ini sama sekali enggak peka. Ini adalah alasan kenapa dia masih jumblu.

Ishida Mitsunari.

Cewek teman kecil sekaligus teman sekelas Ieyasu ini widiw, penampilannya bener-bener biasa di luar (kebalik nak). Cantik, langsing, badan nggak tinggi-tinggi amat, pokonya... sempurnaaaa~ (jangan nyanyi woi!). Cewek ini nyadar dia cantik kali ye, soalnya sifatnya itu... mirip tuan putri banget. Maunya diladeniin mulu. Sebagian besar cowok angkat tangan dan dilambaikan ke kamera(?) Karena nyerah ngurusin cewek ini satu. Kecuali Ieyasu. Author aja sampe bingung kenapa ni orang sabar banget. Reader tau nggak?

Berkat kesabaran Ieyasu yang amat sangat tebal berlapis-lapis berapa lapis ratusan itu, alhasil dia ditempelin mulu sama Mitsunari. Ieyasu juga betah-betah aja ditempelin. Tunggu, jangan ambigu dulu dong.

Pokoknya, dua orang ini jodoh banget, (hampir) semua anak seangkatan setuju. Ya tapi sayangnya si Ieyasu itu nggak peka. Nggak pekanya keterlaluan, sampe-sampe anak-anak pada gregetan pengen nabokin dia bareng-bareng. Dasar IeyASU. *kabur sebelum ditabok*

Dan sekali lagi saya ulang, ini adalah kisah Ieyasu si nggak peka dan si Mitsunari tuan putri.


	3. Actual 1st chaper

Hari ini, Mitsunari rewel(?) Minta ditemenin jalan-jalan. Tentu saja, Ieyasu rajanya orang nggak peka itu nurut. Dan Ieyasu malah bikin si tuan putri nunggu lama. Alhasil, si Mitsunari ngambek.

"Aduh, kan aku udah minta maaf..." Ucap Ieyasu dengan muka melasnya.

"Ih! Enggak! Bodo amat!" Bentak Mitsunari

"Sudah, sudah... nih, buat kamu."

Ieyasu menyodorkan sesuatu ke Mitsunari. Apa itu? Mau tau? Enggak? Yowes enggak usah. /woi/

Itu adalah... lolipop. Woi, telak tuh. Mitsunari yang mukanya awalnya bete itu langsung berseri lagi. Diapun ngambil lolipop yang ada di tangan Ieyasu. Ieyasu senyum-senyum sendiri. Mitsunari emang imutnya nggak ketulungan kalo lagi seneng gini...

"Ieyasu!"

"Iya, Mitsu?"

"Bawa ini!"

"Iya..."

"Ieyasu!"

"Iya, Mitsu?"

"Aku capek, kita istirahat sebentar!"

"Iya..."

"Ieyasu!"

"Iya, Mitsu?"

"Aku mau ini!"

"Iya..."

Manut banget ini orang *le author ngelus dada*


	4. Mitsunari

Meskipun orangnya kagak pernah ngomong, sebenernya si tuan putri satu ini kagum sama kesabarannya Ieyasu.

Soalnya nih, tu orang nuruuut banget. Suruh bawain barang, lah. Suruh beliin apa, lah. Suruh gendong, lah. Bahkan sampe disuruh nyedot WC sekolah.

Oke abaikan yang terakhir.

Mau diapain aja, Ieyasu itu tuluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-(THOR, UDAH)-s banget. Senyumannya yang seakan bercahaya itu nggak pernah ilang dari mukanya yang (nggak) ganteng itu. /digebukinieyasu/

Berkali-kali Mitsunari udah iseng nguji coba kesabarannya. Dan tentunya, Ieyasu masih sabar dan tersenyum penuh ketulusan (eea).

Karena sikapnya itu... diem-diem si Mitsunari jatuh hati. Ihwaaw.

Berkali-kali dia berusaha ngasih sinyal, tapi Ieyasu dan ketidakpekaannya nggak nyadar. Antenanya kurang bagus, mungkin.

Kadang-kadang, ah enggak, seringkali Mitsunari nggak tahan dan malah ngegebukin Ieyasu si-raja-nggak-peka. Yang digebukin masih sabar juga. Dia masokis kali ya? Patut dicurigai.

Berkali-kali Mitsunari hampir nyerah. Tapi dia nggak akan nyerah.

Kenapa?

Karena dia seorang putri, dan Ieyasu pangerannya!

Seorang putri tidak akan menyerah sampai mendapatkan pangerannya!

Eh tunggu, saya kebalik ya?


	5. Ieyasu

Sekedar info saja: Atas permintaan aruka-semvhai nama Mitsunari diganti jadi *coret*mamamitsu*coret* Mitsuko.

Sebenernya, Ieyasu suka kepancing emosinya kalau manjanya si Mitsuko udah keluar. Tapi sebagai seorang gentleman, Ieyasu berusaha sabar dan tersenyum dengan tulusunya (Eeeaa).

Tapi sebenernya Ieyasu suka bingung sendiri, kenapa SAHABAT-nya si Mitsuko itu mukanya suka merah-merah sendiri kalo lagi di-cie-in sama temen-temen sekelasnya? Padahal mereka kan cuma SAHABAT.

(Mitsunyon kena plenjon...)

Sebagai seorang SAHABAT yang baik, dia selalu menanyakan kesehatan Mitsuko tiap mukanya merah gitu. Karena dia kira si Mitsuko itu sakit ato apalah gitu. Tapi entah kenapa setiap nanya demikian, Ieyasu selalu jadi samsak tinju buat SAHABATnya itu.

Terkadang-ah, maksudnya setiap saat, si Ieyasu selalu mikir...

"Apa salah gua, apa salah emak gua, apa salah bapak gua, ahh ini pasti salah nichirin(?)"

/authordilemparhulahup/

Tapi tak apalah, sebagai seorang SAHABAT yang baik, Ieyasu harus selalu menyayangi SAHABATnya itu selayaknya seorang SAHABAT.

Dasar nggak peka, kamu bikin readers jadi geregetan tau nggak?! Authornya aja geregetan! /lah

Ieyasu: Eh? Kenapa? *muka polos #UHUQ*

Ugh, kagak.


End file.
